lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1805
Report #1805 Skillset: Hunting Skill: BondRecall Org: Glomdoring Status: Finalised Problem: Currently Ecology (and to a lesser extent Tracking) see a lot of their skills tied to their respective animal familars. Unlike other entourage skills, Ecology and Tracking both require equilibrium to summon their companions back to the caster. This is particularly confusing given that BOND MOVE is free and instantaneous, meaning that a particularly savvy coder could simply code a script to automatically move their companion back to the owner, if at the cost of spamming the server with hundreds of commands at once. This report aims to remove this pointless restriction in order to make the Hunting specializations more user-friendly. 4 R: 3 Solution #1: Remove the equilibrium usage for BOND RECALL, for both ecologists and trackers. 3 R: 3 Solution #2: As suggested by Rolsand, reduce or remove the 5p cost for BOND RECALL when used across planes; this is likewise not present for other entourage based skills. Player Comments: ---on 3/9 @ 22:34 sets as pending ---on 3/10 @ 11:41 writes: I feel like you could reasonably mark this as QoL, given the information you've provided in the problem statement. Supported, either way. ---on 3/11 @ 07:15 writes: Forgot to flag it as one. ---on 3/12 @ 21:53 writes: Sure. ---on 3/14 @ 08:37 writes: Sure ---on 3/15 @ 22:23 writes: Added a second optional solution, as per Rolsand. ---on 3/17 @ 05:21 writes: If you're going to remove the eq cost, then you should add a skill to do that like wiccans and guardians have to do to with OPEN CHANNELS so they can call them eq free. ---on 3/21 @ 02:06 writes: I've thought about this for a while, and I actually disagree with this report, and in fact disagree with it being a QoL report too. Separating someone from their entourage/companion/beast is a form of counterplay against those classes, and eliminating counterplay is a balance concern. Furthermore, exactly where do you draw the line? Some class offenses are clearly built around and require a beastmastery beast. Should muster and whistle also be eq free? The only way I would support this change is if it were masochism restricted to prevent it from removing a valid form of counterplay to ent/beast classes. I will be voting no, but I would be willing to support if it were masochism restricted. ---on 3/21 @ 09:55 writes: Following both Auriellas and Ejderhas reasoning on this. ---on 3/21 @ 14:58 writes: More than happen to add an OPEN CHANNELS 10 power effect. Although to the flip side of that I'd be more than happy to just make faecall/fleshcall/etc be instant without requiring OPEN CHANNELS. Because if we think about it its a def that lasts through death there is almost no reason for an ent class currently to not have instant ent summoning. Open channels is a 10 power def up on log in tax for no real purpose. Add in that guardians/wiccans are already pretty high power on def up Sol4 would be to also remove open channels power cost/make calls instant and just simply remove open channels